


Lodge of Lust Unleashed

by CreepingDawn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Bondage, F/M, Fisting, Gen, Incest, M/M, Mind Control, Multi, Oral Sex, Pedophilia, Rimming, Science Fiction, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 04:44:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20285617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepingDawn/pseuds/CreepingDawn
Summary: There is a lodge in the middle of nowhere. You won't find it on any map. Yet many travelers find themselves stopping there, being drawn to that spot for reasons unknown. One inside the halls, debauchery awaits.





	Lodge of Lust Unleashed

Despite the streaks of lightning filling the black sky and the monstrous thunderclaps which seemed to shake the very foundation of the lodge, little Devin White was desperate to find a way outside as he pattered down the dark and intimidating hallway in his Spongebob pajamas. His eight-year-old legs pumped madly, the frantic boy checking windows and doors in the hopes of finding some escape from the madness behind him. The moans and groans seemed to chase him, though, and his mind felt unusually cloudy. He remembered his older brother, Ty, saying something before their vacation about being “high” and he thought, as he rounded another bend in the hallway, that such was a good description for how he felt. He couldn’t seem to think straight. He couldn’t seem to navigate this interminably large lodge in the middle of the night. He couldn’t find the damn staircase; a staircase he had trudged up only hours before and which he could have sworn was just down the hall from his room! Why, he thought to himself, had his parents decided to stay here for the night? Why did they get off the highway in the middle of nowhere?

He rushed into another hall and froze. There, only a few feet away, was the wide open door of Room 225. The room his family had been assigned when they’d checked in! The room he had fled only a few moments before! Red light poured through the opening and loud wails echoed in the hallway, rebounding over and over again and driving the poor boy crazy. The sounds, he thought desperately, had been behind him a heartbeat ago! The room had too! He turned, slower this time, and tried to backtrack around the corner. It was harder, he realized, and felt like he was wading against a river’s current. The new hallway came into view and Devin gasped. “It can’t be!” he cried, tears filling his eyes. He was back in front of Room 225, bathed suddenly in red light and the hot sounds of flesh on flesh.

Then he walked in, some compulsion pulling him through the gateway despite his mind screaming that he should run.

The room was so much bigger than he remembered but he paid that discrepancy little mind as his eyes sought out his family. They were all there: his handsome and fit middle-aged father, his curvy and still young looking mother, his cool fourteen-year-old brother Ty, his bratty twelve-year-old sister Melody, and his sweet ten-year-old sister Tracy. All five of them were lying shoulder to shoulder on the impossibly long bed, their heads thrashing about as each grunted, groaned, and squealed in mindless passion. Three nude men attended each of them, with two of the men holding his family’s legs up high in the air while licking and suckling toes, heels, and the soles of quivering feet. The third man of each trio was kneeling down, his face buried between the butt cheeks of each family member.

“Decided to get a little air?” said a man behind Devin as the boy stood motionless, watching the sight in front of him. Devin said nothing, entranced. “That’s alright,” the man said, “sometimes people are a bit resistant to join our fun at first. You’re not so resistant now, though, are you my boy? Now that your resistance has been worn down by this special place?” Reaching down, the man’s deft fingers began to fiddle with Devin’s PJs as his mouth hovered near the youngsters ears. His friendly tone dropped to a husky whisper. “They love it, you know. The feeling of a long hot tongue sliding against the bottom of their feet. Lips caressing their heels. Teeth nibbling on their toes. Its wonderful. And these men are experts. Their mouths work wonders. Their tongues, slithering between the little piggies over and over is enough to ignite lust unimaginable.” Devin’s shirt fell away, the buttons having been masterfully worked open, and the boy shivered. The man’s mouth pressed lightly against Devin’s ear, the hot breath making the boy flush. “And then there’s the rimming.”

At that, Devin’s father let out a long groan and his hard cock, which had been practically vibrating despite no one touching it, began to spurt volley after volley of thick cum. The first few blasts sailed well past the man and splashed loudly against the wall and headboard of the bed before the next few blasts coated the man’s chest and abs. The man who had been rimming him pulled back and Devin watched as his father’s asshole clenched and unclenched rapidly, the tight ring covered in saliva. Then, as the orgasm began to wind down, the rimming man dove back in and Devin’s father let out a squeal of surprise which rapidly devolved into a moan of acceptance.

“Your father’s not done yet, kid. That was only his first climax of the night. Many more to come, don’t you worry. This place will see to that!” With that, the boy’s pajama bottoms dropped to the floor and Devin stood in only his batman undies. “Did you notice your dad has no hair around his cock or asshole? We like our playthings to be smooth so hair below the neck is always first to go. Probably gone before your family even made it up to the room. This place can do that, you know. It can do so many things.” The man’s arms wrapped around the boy, lifting the youngster up and moving closer to the bed. Before Devin knew it, he was sandwiched between several sweaty adult bodies and standing only inches from Melody and Tracy. 

The two girls ignored him, their mouths open wide as Melody let out a long low moan and Tracy squeaked over and over again. “Your sisters are having a good time, aren’t they” the man’s voice whispered seductively into Devin’s ear and Devin could only nod dumbly. The men next to him were licking and slurping aggressively at his older sisters’ backsides and, as his gaze drifted from one to the other, the men, seemingly able to sense his eyes, pulled back slightly and used their hands to spread the asscheeks in front of them. Both girls had tight pink assholes just under their immature little pussies, with twelve-year-old Melody’s pussy slightly larger and covered in a slick film of her own juices. “Watch those pussies, boy.” The men dove forward, then, their long tongues sliding deep in the girl’s assholes and their mouths locking on to the tiny shitters as they began to really aggressively rim the now writhing pre-teens. Above him, Devin could tell that the men working over his sisters’ feet had redoubled their efforts as well.

“Ah! Ah! AH! AHHH” yelled Melody.

“Oh God! Oh God! Ah! Oh!” squealed Tracy.

Then the two girls climaxed, their orgasms tearing out of their bodies as they thrashed wildly. The men didn’t let up, though, and Devin watched as their hairless slits leaked clear juices down to their spasming assholes before being rapidly lapped up by dancing tongues and eager mouths. “Your sisters are cumming, boy. They’re cumming hard. They’ll be cumming hard all night, I promise you. They’ll cum more tonight than they will in the next year. The next three years! We’re going to ensure that!” Devin felt his underpants fall and his boyhood stretch uncomfortably for a heartbeat before slapping back against his pubic area with a loud smacking sound. “Oh look. You’re hard. You must like what you are seeing, huh?” A sudden squeal from down the line cause the boy to turn. “Your lovely mother is cumming, kiddo. A powerful mommy cum. Probably hasn’t cum in years, poor thing. She’ll cum a lot tonight, though, like the rest of the family.”

Devin was pulled backwards and brought to the end of the bed where he saw his brother Ty receiving the same treatment as everyone else. The fourteen-year-old boy, normally very macho, was squealing like a bitch in heat as one man brutally tongued his virginal boypussy, one gnawed on his left heel, and the last sucked eagerly on the big toe of his right foot. Ty’s cock was rock hard, drooling into the already existing lake of cum that coated his abs and chest. “Your brother was the first to cum, kid.” The man whispered in Devin’s ear. “His boypussy must be very sensitive.” Spinning Devin around the corner of the bed, the man pushed him gently onto the mattress so that the eight-year-old’s head was resting right against his brother’s left tit, the two boys now perpendicular to each other. Ty didn’t seem to notice, as he was lost in the overwhelming feelings of pleasure the men were forcing him to endure, but Devin did as the back of his head and neck suddenly came into contact with his brother’s cooling load. As the man began to lift Devin’s feet high into the air, the boy turned his head slightly only to realize that Ty’s straining cock was inches from his face.

As Devin looked back, he realized that three men now stood before him, the middle one already beginning to kneel as two sturdy hands began to part his boyish bottom. The other two, their hand’s grasping his feet, leaned in and attacked his flesh.

“Oh! AH! Stop!” he shouted suddenly, one tongue swiping from heel to toe while a mouth engulfed three toes on the other foot. The feeling, unlike any Devin had ever experienced, sent a sharp tingle down his legs and up his spine. Then a fat tongue breached his virginal boypussy and the boy squealed, his body shuddering as he began to thrash around. “Oh! Wait! Wait! AH! STOP! OH! AH!!” The men didn’t, their mouths working the boy’s feet and asshole with arrogant indifference. His toes were plundered. The soles of his feet were chewed and licked. His butt was spread wide so his pink starfish could be slurped and defiled. It drove him crazy.

Ty screamed out and several hot blasts of teenage cum hit Devin in the side of the head. Devin hardly noticed, his head rolling from side to side as he was overwhelmed with the feelings sweeping through his body. His hands tried to move, to grab hold of something, but his strength was gone. So was his will. He couldn’t fight the feelings. They were swallowing him up.

He heard his mother climax again. Then his sisters screamed in unison as their next orgasms were drawn from their pre-pubescent bodies. His father roared shortly after that, the man releasing another heavy load that Devin could hear splattering across the backboard of the bed.

“Ugh… Ugh!!! OH!!! AH!!! AAAHHH!!!” Devin began to chant, his eyes clenching shut as his body began to grow rigid. Something was happening to him. Energy was coursing through his body, converging rapidly in his groin. The man at his bottom stopped nibbling on his tight anal ring and began to piston his tongue in and out of the snug hole with breakneck speed. “AHHH!!!!”

“That’s it, boy” a sultry voice whispered in his ear. “Cum for us! Feel those feelings! Give us an orgasm! CUM FOR US!”

“AHHHHHH!!!!” Devin screamed, his boycock thrashing violently as it tried desperately to release it’s nonexistent load. The boy’s orgasm crashed into him and he wailed loudly, his body shuddering as the dry-cum consumed his mind entirely. “AHHHHHHH!!!!”

“YES! FEEL THE PLEASURE BOY! YOUR FIRST CUM OF THE NIGHT! THE FIRST OF MANY! SO SO MANY!!!!!!!” The voice taunted, buzzing deep in the back of Devin’s awareness as the boy came and came and came. 

As his climax started to fade, Devin’s molesters redoubled their efforts and the boy groaned, like his father earlier, in acceptance. His body belonged to these men. His pleasure was theirs. The voice whispered softly to him, then, as his mind drifted off into the haze of bodily bliss. “Your family was going to California for a week long trip, boy. But we got you instead. The next week is going to be filled with so many drycums, boy, so many perversions. But don’t worry, when you and your family leave here, the only thing on your mind will be how much fun you had on the west coast. Welcome, Devin, to the Lodge of Lust Unleashed!”

………….

Philip rolled his eyes. “You’re kidding, right? We’re going to stay here for the night?” The fifteen-year-old looked at the large lodge incredulously, wondering why his dad had bothered to get off the highway, drive fifteen minutes into the middle of nowhere, and park in front of this large lodge seemingly on a whim when it was only two o’clock in the afternoon. The family was two day’s into their cross country move and, so far, they had endeavored to only quit driving well after dark. Why stop now, with hours of daylight left? It didn’t make any sense. And why, he thought suddenly, hadn’t his mother in the SUV objected? His father always had zany ideas; his mom was usually reliable when it came to reigning them in.

“Yeah,” his dad said, cheerful as always. “It’ll be fun. I bet they even have a pool!” A small cheer went up in the back seat as Kelly, Christopher, Lisa, and Evan immediately began discussing finding the as-of-yet unconfirmed pool before getting out of the car. Philip’s father got out as well, popping open the back door in order to unload the luggage.

“Make sure you find your swimsuits,” Philip’s mother said as she, Henry, Gillian, Kathy, Eric, and Spencer got out of the SUV to join the rest of the family. Philip rolled his eyes again, embarrassed that he had such a large Irish family and wishing they were a little less conspicuous. Another family was just finishing the packing of their own car a short distance away and Philip watched as the youngest, a boy of eight or nine, stood off to the side and stared strangely at Philip’s siblings. Philip’s eyebrows rose when he realized the kid was causally playing with himself, his small hand caressing the now noticeable tent in his gym shorts. Philip was about to say something, though he had no idea what to say, when a woman’s voice called out for “Devin” to get in the car and the boy quickly turned and hopped into the back seat. As Philip’s family began to bustle into the lodge, he watched as the other family pulled out of their parking space and disappeared down the road.

Fifteen minutes later, Philip found himself lying on the queen bed he would be sharing with Henry and pondering his boredom. The entire family had swarmed into their three rooms, dropped all their stuff, shimmied into bathing suits, and left a few minutes later to find the pool that the front desk man had assured them existed. Despite the family’s insistence that he join them, Philip had shrugged off the adventure. Now, though, he was regretting it. Sighing, he slipped on his own swim shorts and headed towards the pool.

There appeared to be no way to get to the pool without going through the locker room so Philip entered the tiled area marked “MEN” and found an open locker for him to use. Sliding off his shirt and swim trunks, he placed the clothing and his shoes carefully into the cubby before walking across the warm floor towards the shower. As he did, something tugged at the back of his mind as being unusual. It wasn’t his nudity, he knew, because Philip was supposed to be naked when entering the pool. His lack of hair below the neck didn’t phase him either, despite the fact that he was sure he had a lot of pubic and body hair that morning when he got up, because it just felt too nice being hairless and letting the warm air cares his smooth body. Shrugging the niggling thought away, the fifteen-year-old stepped into the circular shower stall and rinsed himself off.

A few moments later, Philip meandered through the locker room and towards the pool entrance. As he did, a massive black man, nude himself and with a raging hard-on, met Philip at the door and put his arm around the teen. Then the two of them entered the pool area. Philip was immediately hit with the heavy odor of chlorine and his head began to swim slightly.

The large indoor pool was filled with dozens of nude men and boys roughhousing, playing tag, and generally having a good time. Many of the men, and quite a few of the boys, had cocktail glasses and were busily drinking colorful fruity drinks garnished with bright tiki umbrellas that seemed to be coming from a small bar on the other side of the room. Philip noticed idly that every one of the men and boys swimming was either Black, Latino, or Asian. Then he remembered that Whites were not allowed to swim in pools and he grinned sheepishly at forgetting such an obvious and common sense rule. Something in the air was fogging his mind.

The man with him guided him past the water and towards a slightly apart area where Philip’s family was stationed. The other eleven MaCalisters smiled at Philip as he was brought over and helped up into his bondage swing. The device, which bound his arms behind him but forced his legs up and apart, was surprisingly comfortable and, within the span of a few heartbeats, Philip completed the family circle and was able to get a good look at the rest of his clan. The twelve of them hung in a circle, facing the center as their bodies swayed back and forth slightly, their private parts exposed for each to see.

“Glad you decided to join us, sport.” his father said.

“Yeah,” Philip said with a dramatic sigh. “Me too.” Glancing around, he realized that he really was glad he had joined them and he took a moment to look at each of them in turn, smiling and trying to convey his appreciation.

His mother looked at him with pride in his eyes.

Seventeen-year-old Henry, his nerdy older brother, grinned at him.

Sixteen-year-old Kelly, the most popular girl in their high school, smiled back.

Thirteen-year-old Gillian, smartest person in their family, rolled her eyes.

Eleven-year-old Christopher, the star athlete, stuck out his tongue.

Ten-year-old Kathy, always so serious, nodded back.

Eight-year-old Eric, the goofball, blew a kiss.

Seven-year-old Spencer ignored him, lost in his own world as usual.

Six-year-old Lisa beamed at him, happy for the attention.

Five-year-old Evan didn’t make eye contact, instead paying attention to what was going on behind Philip.

The black man who had greeted him at the pool entrance stepped up behind Philip and the fifteen-year-old turned his head, looking at the man who stared down at him with sparkling eyes. The man bent down and turned Philips head back towards the center of the circle and Philip groaned slightly. Other men and boys stood around each member of his family, their bodies pressed close agains his relatives as non-white hands began to explore vulnerable bodies. “The first cum’s just to get you all in the mood, my slutty cracker. Then the whole pool is gonna use you. You’re all gonna love it, I promise. Whole family gonna cum so hard and so many times, sluts to colored cocks.”

And that’s just what happened. As the man began to kiss Philip’s neck and reached around him to fiddle the white teen’s growing cock, Philip watched the molestation of each of his family members.

His father, the tough but fair patriarch of the family, was biting his lip in ecstasy as a dexterous black hand, slick with lube, flew up and down the white man’s throbbing tool with blinding speed. His father opened his mouth to groan but a thick tongue was shoved down his throat, dominating the proud father of ten and forcing sweet submission. Philip’s father made no sound as thick ropes of cum erupted from his straining member and his body trembled in release.

His mother, generous and kind, was letting out a low throaty moan as three fingers pounded into her dripping snatch at a breakneck pace. Then she threw her head back and sighed as another hand began to flick and tweak her exposed clit. She came hard shortly therafter, her body spamming as hands from behind her found her stiff tits and began to stroke them sensuously.

Seventeen-year-old Henry, his cock similar in size and shape to that of his father, let his head lull forward as he grunted in satisfaction, a small asian boy of no more than seven busily licking the shining prick like a lolipop. Then Henry’s eyes grew big and he let out a sharp “Oh fuck!” as his cock erupted into the air, the boy’s tongue now bathing his balls while a large brown hand frisked his member rapidly.

Sixteen-year-old Kelly was sucking on the two long black fingers in her mouth and had a look of absolute delight on her face as a teenage boy, his caramel colored latino body glistening in the light, worked a long pink dildo in and out of her twitching cunt and another boy, probably his brother, nursed on her right tit. Her body bucked hard against the dildo several times in rapid succession before she collapsed, a satisfied groan escaping her lips.

Thirteen-year-old Gillian writhed around eagerly, grunting and snorting as a hard vibrator was pressed aggressively against her stiff exposed clitoris. When two hands pulled back her ass cheeks and another vibrator was pressed eagerly against her pink starfish, the girl let out a choked scream and climaxed, her moist pussy flexing open and closed as it spasmed in time with her powerful cum.

Eleven-year-old Christopher could only groan as his tongue was wrestled into submission by the black teen he was making out with while another teen, this one asian, busily rimmed his twitching boypussy. While both his holes were being dominated, a third teen was busily twisting the blond boy’s nipples and this abuse eventually sent the lad over the edge, his untouched boyhood throbbing eagerly as several watery blasts of thin boycum erupted onto his heaving belly.

Ten-year-old Kathy was moaning “Oh! Oh! Oh!” as a big man with a a long leather flogger was rhythmically striking her split open vulva and stiff-as-a-board clit while two other men had their tongues shoved deep in her ears. The moment her body began to rise to meet the pleasurable strikes, the man switched over to a small corded tassle and began to beat her cunny rapidly. Her body, already trembling, responded by spasming uncontrollably, wetness dripping from her eager sex as she howled in climax.

Eight-year-old Eric kept squealing in delight as one man suckled his hard boycock and another busily ate out his pre-pubescent shitter. The boy’s fingers and toes flexed rapidly as the men’s talented mouths punished his body with pleasure and he soon let out a sharp whine as the men forced him to climax, his hard dry-cum clearly a new experience.

Seven-year-old Spencer had a small vibrator shoved deep in his tiny backdoor, the angry buzzing and the boy’s frequent spasms and jerks indicating his immature prostate was getting a working-over. While two teenage boys hungrily attacked his hairless armpits with eager mouths and naughty tongues, a massive black man was using his thumb and forefinger to gently masturbate the sweating first grader. The boy eventually had a powerful dry-cum, his body quivering in time with the vibrations traveling up his backside.

Six-year-old Lisa was moaning as the old asian man in front of her lapped eagerly at her immature cunt, his mouth covering the tiny slit repeatedly as his tongue wormed its way deep insider her. Her moaning cut off a moment later as a big latino boy kissed her, dominating her mouth as the man dominated her cunny. Her bucking and writhing soon indicated she was cumming but neither the teen nor the man let up, their mouths always attached and always attacking.

Five-year-old Evan kept squealing “Oh yeah! Oh yeah Oh yeah” as his fingers, toes, and tits were suckled by the several teens around him while another man used one well lubed finger to gently plunder the boy’s tight pucker. A vibrating massager was soon placed onto the boy’s hard little nail and his chanting ratcheted up an octave. “OH YEAH! OH YEAH! OH YEAH!” he was soon chanting as he climaxed his first ever boygasm, his body shuddering and twitching at the powerfully hard cum.

Philip came as well, the large hand that had been stroking him granting him sweet release as blast after blast erupted from his eager teenage cock. When he finally came down from his climax, he looked around the circle at his family members. Everyone had cum, he knew, and each looked both disheveled and satisfied. “Whoa,” he said, catching his breath. “Glad I decided to come to the pool.” The other members of the family chuckled before a voice near his ear drew his attention.

“And with that,” the sultry voice said, “your family is open for business. I’m almost envious, you know? You and your family are going to cum so many times while you help us get off. So many times. So many times.” Then the voice seemed to fade and Philip, who had closed his eyes as he listened, opened them to find many more men and boys using his family.

His father was sucking a long black cock as a latino preteen, who had straddled his bound body, was impaling himself over and over on the white man’s once again straining cock. His father grunted in climax as he came deep in the boy’s backside while another man worked a long black dildo in and out of the white man’s puckered hole.

His mother was busily making out with a teenage boy while another fucked her in the ass. She squealed and came when one boy reached down and began to flick her sensitive clit while the other shoved two fingers deep in her dripping cunt. 

Seventeen-year-old Henry had his face buried between the small buns of a four or five year old black boy, the older teen eagerly eating out the moaning child who was being held up by two grown men. Below the teen, another little boy was plunging his small fist in and out of Henry’s sloppy asshole. As the tiny child continued to fist the big teen, Henry’s hard cock erupted a massive teenage load.

Sixteen-year-old Kelly was being taken by two teenage boys, one cock fucking her cunt while the other fucked her ass. The scream of pleasure from her spectacular climax filled the room as the boys rutted into her fast, hard, and eager, her body bouncing up and down as she rode the two boys without restraint.

Thirteen-year-old Gillian and ten-year-old Kathy had been moved together and forced into a dexterous 69, the two lapping eagerly at each other’s cunts. Behind them, two boys in their early teenage years were busily assaulting their exposed assholes, with the boy behind Gillian rabbit fucking her with his long thin cock and the boy behind Kathy working two stubby fingers in and out of her bottom. Then the girls came, their pussies convulsing around each other’s tongues as their bodies shuddered through the shared climax.

Eleven-year-old Christopher had five-year-old Evan underneath him, the younger boy’s back pressed up against his older brother as Christopher’s cock pounded into the little tyke’s no longer virginal boypussy. Christopher was not a virgin either, a large black teen behind him jackhammering the pre-teen vigorously and forcing the boy to thrust ever deeper into his little brother. Christopher came loudly, the assault on his ass and the feelings from his brothers tight love canal sending him over the edge just as Evan, who was being jacked off by a boy his own age, squealed out a dry-cum of his own.

Eight-year-old Eric had his face buried in the ass crack of a gigantic pacific islander, the man’s delighted face indicating that the small boy’s tongue was shoved deep into the asian’s shitter. A black pre-teen, meanwhile, was eagerly thrusting his hairless boner into the squirming white boy’s bottom. When Eric’s body began to tremble, the asian man grasped the boy’s cock and frisked it vigorously while the pre-teen twisted and squeezed Eric’s hairless sack. The combined assault caused Eric to go ridged, his body cumming hard.

Seven-year-old Spencer had his hard little nail buried in six-year-old Lisa’s little cunny, the girl’s legs over her brothers as their bellies were pushed together and two pre-teen boys each worked small stiff cocks in and out of Spencer’s and Lisa’s slick assholes. The siblings were resting their heads together, with their right cheeks pressed together, as two large black men stood on either side of them and gently worked long black cocks in and out of their tiny mouths. The oral and anal assaults, plus Spencer’s little cock sliding in and out of Lisa’s small pussy, forced hard climaxes on bother children and they squealed as their bodies trembled in delight.

Then Philip lost sight of his family as cocks and tongues were shoved down his throat and up his ass while his own cock was frisked, sucked, and made to fuck other hot and horny holes. He caught glimpses of them as the day progressed, however, each one being used just like him as they were forced to cum over and over again while the men abused them like the white sluts they were.

………..

The TV channels at this lodge suck, Amber thought to herself as she turned off the flat screen. Every channel was a commercial and none of them interested her. Glancing at the clock, she realized that it was almost 9pm and her parents, who had taken a shower together some time earlier, were still in the bathroom. The twelve-year-old girl found it somewhat odd that they had showered together but didn’t question it seriously. The whole stay at the lodge had been… odd.

The bathroom door opened and her father and mother, both naked and reeking a sharp spicy tang, stepped out. “Amber. Lance. Your turn.” Amber glanced at her nine-year-old brother who had been playing a game on his phone and the two shrugged at each other. They hadn’t shared a bathtub or shower in years but they were not going to argue with their parents. The two children got up and began to walk toward the bathroom.

“It’s been a long day,” Amber’s father said as the two adults passed them and climbed onto the bed. Amber turned for a moment and watched as her father’s manhood swelled and her mother began to groan. Then, much to Amber’s surprise, her father shoved his stiff penis deep into her mother’s spread open vagina and the two began to grunt, snort, and moan. Amber thought something was strange about the whole thing but could’t quite figure it out.

She soon found herself in the bathroom with Lance, her younger brother already removing his clothing. Amber followed suit and the two were naked in a matter of moments. Amber’s eyes roved over her brother’s nude form for a few seconds before she opened the shower compartment and stepped inside. Lance, she could tell, also took a few reciprocal eyefuls of her own naked flesh.

The stall was incredibly tight, the entire cylindrical space perhaps four feet in diameter. As Amber stood there with Lance, the walls only an inch or so in any direction, the girl couldn’t help but rotate slowly and admire the dozens of rock hard cocks sticking out of various holes throughout the confined space. They were of all shapes, sizes, and colors and Amber grinned as they all throbbed with apparent need. Lance grinned up at her too. They both knew what to do.

Reaching out, the sister and brother began to grasp the cocks two at a time, giving each one a few perfunctory pumps before it exploded in a tsunami of cum. One after another, the cocks erupted in their hands and covered them in spunk. It was in their hair. On their faces. Their necks, shoulders, backs, and chests. The spooge landed heavily on their butts, legs, and feet. Enjoying themselves, the girl and boy began to use their mouths on the cocks closest to their faces, their tongue swiping the glistening heads in eager bursts while being rewarded with hot slimy loads. In the span of only two minutes, the twelve-year-old girl and nine-year-old boy were coated from head to toe in thick creamy jizz.

Lance grasped his now stiff willy and began to pump lazily, the men’s cum acting as an exquisite lube while the cocks were withdrawn into their holes. Thinking that was a good idea, Amber reached down and began to stroke her slit in tandem with her brother’s movements. Nothing happened but Amber didn’t worry, knowing the second part to the shower would happen once she and Lance had their fun. The rhythmic slap slap slap filled the shower, then, as the nine-year-old beat his meat and his twelve-year-old sister worked two fingers deep into her wet cunny. “Uh!” Lance grunted a few minutes later, the boy’s body spasming in his dry climax. “Yeah!” Amber grunted a half second later, her cunt throbbing in time with her own orgasm. Then the siblings grinned at each other.

Dozens more cocks slid into the holes, these new tools soft and hanging without arousal. As she continued to rub herself, Amber closed her eyes and smiled. The two dozen new cocks, as if on cue, erupted hot torrents of piss that immediately filled the enclosed space with the tangy acrid smell of cleanliness. Amber began to wash herself, then, the piss rinsing off the cum easily. Grasping one of the largest cocks, Amber brought the soft meat to her lips and filled her mouth with the pungent liquid, gargling for several long seconds before letting the hot urine dribble out of her mouth. Lance did the same a second later, turning to spit some of the piss at his older sister. Amber rolled her eyes. He was so juvenile sometimes.

The two exited the shower a little while later, the smell of urine almost overpowering in the enclosed bathroom. It was a welcome smell, though, and Amber was pleased at how clean both she and Lance were. Then the two left the bathroom. As their parents fucked hard in one bed, Amber and Lance crawled up into the other and Lance began to get hard once more. Lying down on her back, Amber spread her legs wide so as to allow her brother to mount her. The room continued to reek.

………..

They had only just checked in a few minutes ago when the front desk called up to the room to enquire as to whether the Cooks wanted to take a guided tour of the ranching complex attached to the rear of the lodge’s property. Jennifer, being only eight and a huge fan of horses, was over the moon. “Please!” she begged and her parents, exhausted from the day’s drive and just grateful to have found a place to stay, almost said no. But the little girl beamed with the thought of riding a horse, which she had never done before, and they relented.

“Ok.” her mother said, grinning at the small girl’s enthusiasm.

So the family of five trucked down to the front desk, out a few doors, and into the sunlight where five huge horses stood waiting for their riders. “Don’t you usually ride by yourself?” asked Joseph, her fifteen-year-old brother.

“I thought so,” responded eleven-year-old Tommy, the boy scrunching up his face as he looked at the five men who were sitting behind each of the elaborate leather saddles.

“Normally you do,” said the voice of a man behind the family, “but our helpers are there to keep you on your horse and provide an individual guide for your personal enjoyment. Now strip down, the tour is about to start.”

The family shrugged and quickly stripped out of their clothing, five nude bodies soon standing in the sunlight. Each family member was then beckoned over to a horse where the rider, who had by this point dismounted, helped each member of the family up into their saddle. The saddles were beautiful works of leather, with a place to tie the wrists at the pummel and a large knobby dildo, sized perfectly for each member of the family and visibly slick with lubricant, thrust up in the center. Jennifer and her mother giggled as they began trying to insert the dildos into their vaginas but the men quickly informed them that the dildos were meant to go up the bum. “A necessary precaution to keep you firmly in place,” one of them said to Jennifer’s mother. Joseph, Tommy, and Jennifer’s father grunted slightly as each slid down the hard shaft until their bottoms rested on the smooth leather of the saddle. Jennifer’s mother moaned when she finally bottomed out. Jennifer squealed as inch after inch of the slick surface parted her pink starfish and slid deep inside her.

When the family was firmly in place, the men took each of their hands and tied them quite solidly to the pummel of the saddle, explaining that this would also allow the Cooks to keep the requisite balance for the tour. Then the men swung up onto the saddles and the horses took off at a light trot.

The reaction was almost immediate and the whole family broke out into long low moans. The horses were bouncing them up and down as they trotted, the family’s bodies slipping up the dildos by several inches with every step the horse took before slamming back down hard as gravity pulled them toward the ground. Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam! The sound of flesh striking leather and the soft squish of slick dildos slamming once-virginal assholes filled the air while the men behind each family member took hold of their hips and helped ensure that each downward thrust was both controlled and powerful.

“I love these tours,” whispered the man behind Jennifer, his mouth barely grazing her ear. “Those dildos are going to fuck you so hard. So fast. Your whole family will be cumming buckets.” Jennifer moaned at his dirty talk, her body tingling as the sodomy continued. “Every family does. From the biggest papa bear to the smallest baby bear, these horses know just how to bounce you to force so many cummies out of you. Look at your brothers. Look at your father. Already hard as rocks!”

Jennifer looked and, indeed, the male members of her family already had throbbing erections bouncing up and down in time with their own fucking. Amazing, since they had only been riding for less than thirty seconds! As Jennifer stared at her brothers and her father, she couldn’t help but be impressed that their dicks were so big and hard. She’d never seen a hard dick before! She groaned, then, as new feelings swept through her cunny at the thought of hard dicks. 

As the next few minutes passed and the group made it’s way down the trail, the family became more and more animated with moans, snorts, and grunts of unrequested pleasure. Then the man behind her whispered, “Look at Joseph. He’s about to blow.” A moment later, fifteen-year-old Joseph, who was thrashing his head from side to side and taking deep heaving breaths, let out a sharp gasp as the man behind him slammed him down on the saddle hard. Then his untouched cock unloaded, blast after blast of spunk firing high into the air and covering his chest, belly, and the saddle. Jennifer’s mother gave a strangled cry a moment later and Jennifer turned to watch her mother twitching and spasming through her own climax.

Less than thirty seconds later, bother Jennifer’s father and eleven-year-old Tommy were pounded to orgasm, with the older man erupting a load similar to Josephs while the boy twitched and spasmed like their mother, his hard little nail completely dry. Jennifer felt something building inside of her, then, a torrent of energy and tingles sweeping through her bottom and up her spine until her own orgasm slammed hard into her unsuspecting brain. “AHHHH! OHHH!!!” the girl squealed, spasming like Tommy as she bounced hard onto the dildo in her ass and the man behind her used his hands on her hips to slam her down with even greater force. Her cunt flexed spastically, moisture forming there and smearing on the leather saddle with each downward thrust.

Over the next fifteen minutes, each member of the family had another powerful orgasm (and Tommy had two) before the tour stopped at a small meadow enclosed with a long wooden fence. Inside the meadow were three horses, all stallions and each near where the Cook family now rested on their mounts. “Wow,” said Jennifer, more to herself than anyone else.

“Wow, indeed.” The man behind her whispered in her ear as he gently rubbed her flat stomach and pubic mound. “And just think, that’s going to be you and your brothers tomorrow when you take a turn tending the horses.” Jennifer’s eyes grew big and her stomach fluttered at the thought. The three horses were magnificent creature, large and muscled and standing arrogantly still as several children rubbed and licked and worshiped their bodies.

A boy of about seven was standing on a tall step stool behind one of the horses, his face buried beneath the beast’s tail and his mouth busy slurping the mottled pink and grey flesh. As he pulled up for air, Jennifer could see the horse’s yawning anus glistened with his saliva before the boy dove back in for more. The nude boy seemed to relish in the taste and texture, his little boyhood standing stiff as he frisked himself silly.

Below that horse was a pretty blond girl, about the same age as Tommy, who was flat on her back on top of a soft looking bale of hay that placed her right up under the horse’s belly. The girl’s legs were spread wide and the horses massive cock was gently sawing back and forth between her legs and small breasts. Her mouth and tongue were busily teasing the horse’s giant mushroom shaped cock-head while her hands and cunny-lips massaged the throbbing shaft. The girl was absolutely drenched in horsecum. 

Another horse was snorting softly and Jennifer’s eyes found the reason. Below it, a brother and sister, for the two thirteen or fourteen year old teens looked remarkably alike, rapidly masturbated the squirting animal while taking turns latching their mouths onto its low swinging balls. Then the boy, sensing that his sister had the balls well in hand, scooted to the side and slid his lips over the tip of the animals prick, his cheeks inflating rapidly with cum before it came bursting out of the grinning boy’s mouth.

Then their group was moving again, bouncing up and down in the saddle as Jennifer strained to see behind her at what the rest of the children were doing. “GAHHH!!!” grunted her father, suddenly, and Jennifer whipped her head around to see the older man’s cock erupting again, only two or three small fountains bursting forth.

“I told him,” said the man behind her father, “that his kids would be doing that tomorrow. Asked him to imagine the girl licking a horses asshole or the older boy slurping a horsedick. Must have liked what he saw!” The men began to chuckle and Jennifer blushed. Several minutes passed as they meandered through some woodlands before a large barn opened up before them and the party stopped. “Got to go through the barn on foot. Time to dismount!” The men, practiced hands, helped the Cooks get off their saddles and, before Jennifer knew it, she was standing on wobbling legs in front of large red doors. The men slid the barn open a crack, then, and ushered the family inside. 

Along each wall were large kennels, their wire mesh doing nothing to hide what lay beyond. Dogs. All of them filled with dogs. Big dogs. Small(er) dogs. Dozens. Maybe hundreds. In many of the cages, the dog was the only occupant. In some cages, the dog was kept company by a human. And what company it was!

“We have one hundred eighty eight dogs at the lodge. They are all well behaved, well trained, and well cared for.” The lead tour guide said to the stunned family. “But each dog is different. Each one has particular tastes. Each one knows what it like. We do as well, and have helpfully listed their preferences above each kennel door. All of you will do two days rotation here in the kennel. That means you’ll probably visit half a dozen dogs on day one and half a dozen dogs on day two. The dogs you visit will be selected at random. Once assigned, we will tell you how best to take care of them. How to… scratch their particular itch. After about an hour with each dog, you will move on to the next. Any questions?”

There were none. The Cooks barely heard a word said by the tour guide. They were transfixed on what was going on in front of them as the guides moved them through the huge complex.

Above one cage read a placard. [My Name Is Brutus. I love licking assholes. Come in, get comfortable, and let me have my fun!] Below, in the cage, was a massive Saint Bernard and a small five or six year old boy. The boy, his body confined to what looked like a child-sized gynecological chair whose arms were gently but firmly pulling the boy’s bottom apart, was moaning “Oh no! Oh no! Oh doggie! Oh doggie! Oh no” over and over again as the large animal lapped eagerly at the little tyke’s pink rosebud.

Another placard read [I’m Duke. Suck my cock!]. The teenage girl in the cage, her slim fourteen-year-old body drenched in doggie slime, was on her back under the large great dane slurping and sucking on the bright read doggie dick as if her life depended on it. The dog huffed as she lapped aggressively at it’s flared cockhead before letting out a throaty whine and erupting a torrent of spunk right into the girls mouth.

Then there was the placard that read [Don’t look now but Titus is going to make you his bitch!] featuring a girl of eight or nine, her body clearly experiencing a pre-teen orgasm, on her hands and knees while the rottweiler behind her thrust his swelling cock over and over again into her swollen cunny. Next to that cage was a placard that said [I’m Scooter and I prefer fucking my bitches’ backsides!] and a boy of twelve or thirteen, also on his hands and knees and with a large puddle of boycum beneath his hard cock, underneath a large german shepherd who was pounding the poor boy senseless. 

The Cooks saw people flat on their backs while the dogs lapped eagerly at twitching cunts and spraying cocks. They saw adults and children eating out smooth canine assholes. They observed dogs knotted with boys, pounding girls, fucking men and women, and dominating little children. All the while, the cheery tour guides kept up a constant stream of observations and insights into what kind of fun the Cooks would have at the kennel.

Once out of the complex, Jennifer was surprised to find their steads waiting for them. “Smart horses,” the man behind her whispered as he lifted her up and slid her down hard onto the shining saddle dildo. Jennifer grunted, right on the edge of orgasm. The man remounted, as did the rest of the family, before turning the horse onto the path. “We are going to ride hard for the lodge from here. Ready for a full gallop?” Jennifer, her mind still swimming, only grunted. The man chuckled. “Off we go!” he said, suddenly spring the horse onward hard.

Jennifer gasped as she suddenly began flying up and down on the saddle, the dildo pounding into her hard. Then she cried out in ecstasy as the man slipped his had down her pubis and shoved his middle finger deep into her hot eager cunt. Jennifer whipped her head from side to side, seeing that all the men were now busily masturbating her family members furiously as the five horse sped at top speed for the lodge. Her father came, the man’s hand a blur on her fathers member. Her mother came, two fingers digging deep into the woman’s sopping wet pussy. Her brothers came, one man’s fist sliding effortlessly over Joseph’s teenage cock while the other man’s fingers flew dexterously up and down Tommy’s hard little nail. Then Jennifer was cumming, screaming in submission to the pleasure as the wind whipped across her face.


End file.
